The Princess and The Paup-Star
by keelykelly
Summary: This is a bit of a mix between The PRincess and the Popstar and the Princess and the Pauper. I hope you enjoy! All characters are owned by Mattel! Let me know what you think! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Tori and Kiera ran into Tori's room laughing.

"That was close." Tori said, sitting on the edge of her bed "I thought she'd ground us both."

Kiera laughed "That may be the scariest woman I've ever met."

They were talking about Princess Tori's aunt Amelia.

Tori, and the Popstar, Kiera, had discovered that they looked a lot alike. So, using Tori's magical hairbrush, and Kiera's magical microphone, the two had switched places.

So, Princess Tori had straight purple hair, and Kiera had curly blond.

"Look," Kiera said "This was awesome, but, I've got a tour to obsess over. So let's change back before your aunt gets any more… AHH!"

The two girls laughed as they stood to face each other.

Kiera changed Tori back into her princess gown. Then Tori gave herself her own blond hair again.

Before they could finish the transformation, everything started to shake.

"What's happening?" Kiera cried.

"I don't know!" Tori answered, fighting to keep her balance "This has never happened before!"

Then, the palace gave one more final jolt, and the two girls fell off their feet, their heads hitting heard on the marble floor.

"**I command you **to unlock this door!" Princess Anneliese demanded, pulling on the locked wooden door.

She had been kidnapped and was now locked in the room of a small cabin with two idiots.

"Yes Your Highness." The dumbest of the two, Nick said, before laughing.

Then the other one, who wasn't as dumb mimicked him "Yes Your Highness. Ha ha ha! We're in charge."

"Right." Nick said "I knew that."

Anneliese sat down on a small cot that was in the room and pushed a stand of curly blond hair from her face "It's hopeless."

She sighed, laying her face in her hands. Her mother was probably worried sick! And her people. If she didn't get back home soon, the wedding to King Dominic would be canceled, the her people would starve to death!

"What am I going to do?" She cried.

Then her head jerked up at the sound of a scream, then a slight thud. She looked up and gasped.

There was a girl sitting in the fireplace, covered in soot, looking extremely confused.

Anneliese stood up slowly and approached the girl that looked to be right about her age.

"H... hello." She said slowly.

Tori looked up at her and gasped "Whoa!"

Anneliese stepped back "You look just like me!" she exclaimed, now that she got a good look at the girl's face.

Tori stood up and dusted off her pink dress "Well, at least the fire was out."

"Why did you come down the chimney?" Anneliese asked, starting to feel comfortable around this girl.

Tori held up a hand "Wasn't my choice, trust me." She looked around "Where am I?"

Anneliese shrugged "I honestly don't know." She pointed out a window "Those are silver fir trees. So I think we're in the forest west of my home."

Tori nodded, then she laughed "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Anneliese smiled "Princess Anneliese. But you can just call me Anneliese."

"You're a princess too?" Tori laughed "I'm Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renee. But you can call me Tori."

Anneliese nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Just then, there was a screech. Both girls jumped as a white cat tumbled from the fireplace to the floor.

"Serafina?" Anneliese said shocked.

The cat simply laid her head on her paws and flopped her tail out behind her.

**Kiera groaned as **she sat up, rubbing the tender part of her head "Oi." She looked around "Where am I? This isn't Tori's castle."

She stood to her feet, and looked around the large room she was in. it was mainly pink.

Just then, the doors opened and a woman's voice echoed through the room "Anneliese? Anneliese darling. Are you here?"

Kiera dove under the bed _"I don't know who Anneliese is_." She thought _"But I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be here."_

"Where could she be?" The woman said to a short white haired man. "She wasn't at breakfast."

"Is there something on her desk, Your Majesty?" The man said.

Kiera instantly didn't like him.

The man walked over to the desk, picked up a piece of paper, and handed it to the woman.

"_How did he know that was there?"_ Kiera thought, watching the pair.

"It's a letter to me." The Queen said as she opened it. A second later she gasped "It says she's run away!"

The man did a dramatic gasp, complete with hand on head.

"So she won't have to marry King Dominic!" The Queen turned her back on the short man.

"Well this is dreadful." The man said, and as Kiera watched, he picked something gold up from the desk and stuck it in his pocket.

The queen turned back to face the man "We have to find her! She could be hurt!"

"Well, I'll send out search parties at once Your Majesty." The man said "I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far."

The queen sat down in a nearby chair "Preminger. What would I do without you?"

A few minutes later, the two left the room.

Kiera slid out from underneath the bed "That poor woman." She said quietly "I hope they find her daughter." She walked towards the door "And I hope I find a way out of here."

She wandered down the halls. At one point, she passed a mirror and jumped, thinking she'd been spotted.

"Oh, yeah." She said, looking at herself "I still have blond hair." She went down a flight of steps, starting to wonder if she'd ever find an exit.

She heard what sounded like an angry voice coming from a room nearby. She peeked in and saw the queen sitting on her throne. That guy Preminger, and three other guys were in the room.

A younger man, with light brown hair in a blue outfit stepped forward "It doesn't add up. Why would she run away?"

Preminger glanced back at him, then handed him the letter from the desk "Why don't you see for yourself."

Kiera watched as the younger guy took the letter, and odd look crossed his face "Where did you find this?"

"On the princess's desk."

The young guy eyed Preminger suspiciously "Perhaps I could help you look for her."

"Why don't you stick to your books, schoolboy." Preminger smirked, snatching the letter from the other man's hand "And that'll be fun." Then he walked towards the door laughing.

"Oh, shoot!" Kiera turned and ran down the hall, dodging into a room just as Preminger exited the throne room and walked down the hall.

A few moments later, the younger guy left the castle.

Kiera slipped out of her hiding place and continued to wander around, being careful not to be spotted by anyone.

**Meanwhile, Tori and **Anneliese were still stuck in the cabin.

"So, any other ideas?" Tori asked.

Anneliese shook her head "None. You?"

"Nope."

The two princesses were sitting on opposite side of the cot, their chins sitting in their hands.

"It's official." Tori sighed.

"We're trapped." Anneliese finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"**How many doors** can one castle have!?" Kiera cried exasperated. She was standing back at the room where she had started. With a sighed, she decided to go back in and sit down for a while. She found some doors that led out to a balcony. After standing out there for a while, she decided to go back inside. She halted outside the door when she heard voices.

"Blond in a box." A voice that sounded like the young guy from the ballroom said.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Um…Julian." A girl that sounded a lot like Tori said "We're missing one teeny-tiny detail." She made a loud blowing sound "I don't know the first thing about being a princess!"

"Leave that to me." Julian said "Hold on."

Kiera listened as footsteps left the room. She counted to 100 before moving. Assuming everyone had left the room.

She took three steps in the door and came face to face with a near reflection.

Both girls screamed as they tumbled backwards.

A brown and white cat leapt forward, barking ferociously.

Kiera stared at the girl across from her You're not Tori!"

"And you're not Anneliese." The other girl said, standing to her feet "Wolfie! Hush!"

Kiera stood up as well "I'm Kiera."

"I'm Erica."

Julian came bursting back into the room "What happened?" he asked "Are you…"

His voice trailed off as he looked back and forth between Kiera and Erica "Whoa."

Kiera scratched her head "I have no idea where I am." She said "I woke up in this room. So if you could tell me how to get back to Mirabella, I'd appreciate it."

"Where?" Erica and Julian asked in unison.

Julian shook his head before Kiera could answer "We don't have time." He pointed to Erica "I have to teach her to be a proper princess within the hour."

Kiera nodded "Alright. Mind if I watch?"

Julian shrugged "Go ahead. Or you could join us."

Erica nodded "Yes! This could be fun."

"Okay. I always did want to be a princess" Kiera went to stand beside Erica, and the lessons began.

Julian taught them how to walk with books on their heads, how to curtsy and everything else.

Julian was having a glimmer of hope, until Erica tripped and went flailing forward, landing right in front of Kiera, causing her to fall.

He started to say something, but the sound of a trumpet blowing stopped him. It was the end of the day.

Julian grabbed Erica's wrist and ran out of the room with her.

Kiera watched them leave, then walked over to the wardrobe "I think I'd better find a milder dress." She recalled how bright hers was to Erica's. She shrugged and pulled out her microphone. She transformed her dress so that it looked just like Erica's "There. Now to find a way out of here." So, once again, she left the room.

"**I wonder if **there's a way to climb up the chimney." Tori mused.

Anneliese shook her head "I doubt it. Even if there were, I wouldn't know how to start."

Tori sighed "Me neither." She resumed her spot at the foot of the cot.

Anneliese shook her head "My poor mother. Our people are going to suffer."

"Why?" Tori asked, turning her complete attention to the other blond.

"I was going to marry King Dominic," Anneliese answered "He's a rich young king. His money would have saved the kingsdom. But now…"

"The wedding will probably be canceled." Tori finished "I can't believe you would agree to something like that."

Anneliese shrugged "My duty is to my people before anything else."

"Wow." Tori shook her head. All her life, her Aunt had been trying to pound that into her head. But she'd always been more concerned with having fun. Here she was, sitting beside a girl that was willing to give up her life and dreams for her people.

"So… What is King Dominic like?"

"I have no idea. I never met him."

Tori gasped "So… you don't even know if you'd like him?"

Anneliese's cheeks turned pink "Well… there's actually a bigger reason why I don't want to marry him beside he's a stranger."

"You're in love with somebody else?" Tori guessed.

Anneliese nodded "My tutor, Julian." She sighed as her head fell into her hands "What are we going to do?"

Tori looked around, then she smiled "I have an idea. How about we use those two idiots outside to get out of here."

"How?" Anneliese asked.

Tori stood up and walked over to where a sheet was laying on the floor "Ever hear of haunted cottages?"

Anneliese laughed "Let's do it!"

So, after precise planning, they enacted their plan. Serafina jumped up onto one of the roof beams, then they threw the sheet over her. They had drawn a face on the sheet with soot.

"You hide behind the door so they don't see you." Anneliese said,

Tori nodded, and stood by the door were she couldn't be seen. She could hear Nick and Nack talking.

Anneliese smiled, then called in a frightened voice "Help! Help! Please help me!"

Tori smiled when she heard Nick ask "Yes Your Highness?"

Then Nack "What is it?"

"Hurry!" Anneliese looked at Tori and smiled. It was working!

The door swing open to reveal the two men. They immediately saw the 'ghost' above them.

"Get it!" Anneliese cried "quick!"

Nick pushed Nack forward "You're older! You get it!"

Nack ran around behind Nick "You're closer! You get it!"

With that, Serafina jumped from her spot on the rafters, covering the two men.

"Good work Serafina!" Anneliese said as she and Tori ran from the cabin.

They climbed into Nick and Nack's wagon and rode off at full speed.

Tori looked back to see Nick waving.

"They really are stupid." She snickered.

Anneliese nodded "Thankfully. Now to find a way out of these woods."

"Well, if we're in the western forest, wouldn't that mean we head east?"

Anneliese stared at her for a second "Maybe. Possibly. Probably."

Tori sighed "You don't get out of the palace much, do you?"

Anneliese shook her head.

"Me neither."

**Kiera was sitting **on the edge of Anneliese's bed when Erica came back, Wolfie right behind her..

"How'd it go?" Kiera asked.

Erics tucked a strand of brown hair up inside the blond wig "Pretty well, considering I fell. At least the wig didn't come off."

The door to the bedroom swung open. With a gasp, Erica spun around to try and hide Kiera, but ended up tripping over Wolfie and tumbling to the other side of the bed.

Kiera stared at Erica who was now laying on the floor.

"Your Majesty." A maid said walking in.

Kiera turned her attention away from Erica who was now scooting beneath the bed "Yes?"

"Here is a light snack for you to eat before you go to bed." The maid said, sitting the tray on the table.

"Thanks." Kiera plastered a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Then the maid left.

Erica crawled back out from under the bed "That was close!"

Kiera nodded "Let's try not to do that again."

Erica agreed "But, what now?"

Kiera eyed the platter "I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm starving!"

"Go ahead." Erica smiled "I already ate dinner."

So the Kiera dug into the food. Not particularly caring that they weren't being lady like.

**Anneliese drove the **wagon up to the palace gates "We're here."

"Who goes there?" The guard called.

"Princess Anneliese." The princess answered, slightly shivering.

The guard laughed "If you're the princess, I'm the king."

Tori and Anneliese looked at each other confused.

"But, I am the princess!" Anneliese insisted.

"Really? Then how come I just saw the princess eating dinner with the queen?"

"What princess?" Tori asked.

"Now move along before I lose my temper!" The guard spat.

Anneliese temper flared "You are speaking to Princess Anneliese! Let me through!"

"I said move along!" The guard shouted "Now!" he pointed his spear at them.

Tori leaned over to the other girl "I think we'd better go."

Anneliese nodded and turned the wagon around, taking it back down the mountain.

"Oi. Nightmare!" Tori mumbled.

Anneliese sighed "I don't understand. What Princess is at the castle? I'm the only princess!"

They rode the rest of the way to the town in silence. Anneliese pulled the wagon to a stop in front of an Inn.

"We'll find help in here."

Tori watched as Anneliese climbed out of the wagon "I hope. Can't you just call your mom?"

Anneliese looked back at her "Call her? The gate's too far away to hear me calling."

"No. Using a phone."

"A what?"

Tori's mouth dropped open "You don't have phones?"

Anneliese shook her head "I don't even know what a phone is."

Tori huffed "What dimension did I land in?"

Anneliese shrugged then walked towards the inn. She was about to reach for the door knob, but the door swung open before she could. A fat lady, in a puffy blue dress covered in bows and a large hat with an even bigger feather, came out laughing. When she saw Anneliese she froze.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked.

Anneliese drew back in shock "I beg your pardon?"

"Not another word!" the woman spat "You're coming with me!" with that, she grabbed Anneliese wrist and dragged her down the road.

Tori watched from where she sat flabbergasted "I thought I got into a lot of trouble!" she climbed down from the wagon and ran after who new friend.

Tori finally found them at a shop called Madame Carp's.

"You're not coming out till every dress is finished!" The woman shouted as she turned around. Then she halted when she saw Tori "Oh. You think you can pull a slick on eon me huh?"

She grabbed Tori's wrist and swung her into the room "You stay where you belong! Erica!"

Then the door was slammed shut.

"Erica?" Anneliese said confused, then she ran for the door.

"It's locked." Tori said as Anneliese grabbed the doorknob and pulled.

Anneliese sighed "How'd you guess?"

"I'm always getting locked in my room." Tori answered "But there must be a way out."

An older seamstress stood up and walked towards them slowly "Um… one of you is Erica, right?"

Tori and Anneliese looked at each other, then smiled at the seamstress.


	3. Chapter 3

"**I can't believe **I have to meet the king in the morning." Erica sighed.

She and Kiera were laying on the bad. Kiera's head was at the foot of the bed.

"How hard can it be?" Kiera asked.

"I have to pretend I'm Anneliese!" Erica exclaimed, then quieted her voice back down "I met Anneliese once. She's a perfect princess."

"I know a princess." Kiera said, laughing slightly "Her name's Tori. She's not your average princess though. She quite… hyper, so to speak."

Erica smiled "You know Kiera. All my life I've been an indentured servant to this woman, Madame Carp. All I want is to be free. Free to travel and sing!"

Kiera sat up and looked at the girl across from her "You want to be a singer?"

Erica nodded "Is that crazy?"

"No! I'm a singer! Or a popstar?"

Erica sat up "A what?"

"It's another word for singer?"

"Oh."

"What's your favorite song?"

Erica smiled softly "One my mom taught to me before she died." Then she sang:

_**Like a bird that flies in the morning light**_

_**Or a butterfly in the spring.**_

_**When your spirit rides on the winds of hope**_

_**You'll find your wings.**_

"That's beautiful." Kiera pulled her knees up to her chin.

"What about you?" Erica said "You must have a favorite, considering you're a singer."

Kiera nodded "My fave. And everyone's fave. Is one I wrote, Here I Am."

"Sounds interesting." Erica cocked her head "What's it say?"

"It goes like this." Kiera then sang quietly:

_**Here I am**_

_**Being who I want**_

_**Givin what I got**_

_**Never a doubt now**_

_**Here I go**_

_**Burnin like a spark**_

_**Light up the dark again.**_

Erica blinked "Wow. That's a different style of music than what I'm used to."

Kiera chuckled "I noticed. Maybe we could sing together sometime when people won't think it's weird that the princess has two voices."

Erica laughed quietly "My mother loved to sing, I guess that's where I get it from. But I always wanted to be a world renown singer. But I guess that'll never happen."

Kiera sighed. She'd been complaining about being a singer lately. But she was living her dream! Something some people couldn't do.

"Good night Erica." Kiera said as she laid back down.

Both girls laid there quietly, both wondering where their friends were and if they were okay.

"**Made exclusively by **Madame Carp." Anneliese smiled as she snipped off a dress label.

Tori snickered "No assembly required."

The seamstress, Bertie, chuckled "I can't believe I'm in here with two princesses."

Anneliese took off her princess ring and put the label into it "I hope this works." She then put a piece of ribbon through the ring and tied it around Serafina's neck "It's up to you now Serafina. Take this to the castle. When someone reads the label, it'll lead them here!"

The cat jumped out the window and ran towards the palace.

"In the meantime." Anneliese turned to Bertie "Let us help you with the dresses."

Tori nodded "You'll have to teach us how to sow though."

Bertie nodded "As you wish."

**Erica sat up **and stretched "I thought I was dreaming."

Kiera yawned as she sat up too "So did I."

There was a knock on the door, Wolfie jumped to his feet and started barking, startling Kiera, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Sh! Wolfie!" Erica whispered "We gotta, you know, act like we live here. We can't give ourselves away." She took a deep breath and made sure her wig was still on straight "Be a princess. Be a princess." She cleared her throat "Come in."

The maid walked in the room "Did I hear a dog, Your Majesty? Should I call the royal dog catcher?"

"Uh, no. No dog." Erica said with a fake laugh "Everything is fine." She sent Wolfie a brief glance.

Kiera sighed slightly. So far, so good.

"Your breakfast, You're Highness."

"Really?" Erica exclaimed "In bed!?"

Kiera groaned silently. Okay, maybe not so good.

"As always."

"Oh." Erica laughed " Yes, of course. Thank you." Then she looked down at the tray "Look at all this food! Want some?"

Kiera slapped her forehead. Erica could definitely use some more training.

"Oh, I… I couldn't your highness." The maid stammered, wondering what was up with the princess.

"But there's enough to feed an army!" Erica insisted "Come on. Take some."

"I… Thank you… um… my Lady." The maid slowly took the food offered to her "Um… I'll draw your bath. Would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil."

Erica laughed "Everything!"

As soon as the maid was out of earshot, Kiera poked her head over the side of the bed "Okay, Princess. You just made that maid so confused, she starting to wonder about you."

Erica groaned "Oops. It's just so overwhelming!"

Kiera smiled "I know. Now," she pointed to the tray "Are you going to share?"

Erica nodded "Help yourself."

"Oops. Maid at six o' clock!" Kiera dove back under the bed.

"Your bath is ready." The maid announced.

"Alright, thank you." Then Erica was led away.

Kiera didn't dare come out from under the bed till the maid left. After she finished off Erica's tray of food, she walked around the room, waiting for Erica to come out.

She heard a sigh come from the bathroom "I may never come out."

Kiera laughed "You'd better! Or you'll turn into a prune!" she waited a few more moments and heard Wolfie making a strange sound.

"What's wrong Wolfie?" Erica asked "Are you sick? Something in your throat?"

He made another weird sound.

"Wait a minute," Erica said "Are you trying to, meow?"

Wolfie tried one more time and all that came out was a bark.

Erica laughed "Ah, fella."

Then she started singing:

_**I can see it when you're feeling low you can't hide that from me.**_

_**You'er no statuesque calico, so why keep trying to be?**_

_**Cause you're more than that.**_

_**You're a doggish cat.**_

_**I wish you could see the you I see.**_

Kiera shook her head smiling "Leave it to a girl to sing a song to convince your cat he should bark."She walked over to the bed and sat down.

Wolfie tried to meow again.

Erica shook her head "No."

_**I say**_

_**If you bark Celebrate it**_

_**Make your mark Serenade it**_

_**Noah's ark**_

_**Shoulda had a cat like you**_

_**And if What you are**_

_**Is a strange you **_

_**Doesn't mean You should change you**_

_**Only means**_

_**You should change your point of view**_

Kiera jumped as there was a knock and the bedroom door slightly opened.

"Princess Anneliese?"

Kiera grabbed a book that was nearby, ready to throw it if the man came into the room, while Erica continued her song, unaware of the possible intruder.

_**Hey, feline**_

_**You fetch just fine**_

_**To thine ownself be true**_

_**Your bow wow's**_

_**The cat's meow**_

_**It's how I know you're you**_

Kiera watched the door carefully.

Apparently the person outside was enjoying listening to Erica sing. Which she had to admit, she had a wonderful voice.

_**You don't need the bows or tiara**_

_**Bid your woes sayonara**_

_**Trust your nose**_

_**'Cause it knows the way to go**_

_**When you chase your tail**_

_**You're enchanting**_

_**Spirits sail when you're panting**_

_**When you wail**_

_**You're a rover, Romeo**_

_**There is not one hair of you**_

_**That I would re-arrange**_

_**I love you the way you are**_

_**And that will never change**_

Kiera watched with relief as the door closed back and footsteps walked away from the door.

_**That will never change**_

Wolfie barked and Erica laughed "That's my boy."

Kiera fell back on the bed "This could get a little complicated."


	4. Chapter 4

"**One sleeve is **longer than the other." Tori said, pointing to the dress Anneliese was sewing.

Anneliese stood up and held the dress at arm's length "Oops."

Tori chuckled "Trust me. Mine's not much better." She held up her dress and they all died laughed.

The left sleeve had been sown inside out, the right sleeve was too long and the skirt was terribly uneven.

"Please, Your Highnesses. You don't have to do this." Bertie said.

Anneliese smiled "We can't let you do this all by yourself."

Tori nodded in agreement "We'll catch on sooner or later." She chuckled "Preferably sooner."

Bertie smiled, and then resumed sewing her dress.

**Kiera was sitting **on the edge of the bed, watching Erica pace back and forth.

"How am I going to do this?" Erica fretted "Everyone'll know I'm a fake! They'll throw me in the dungeon in two seconds flat! Julian where are you? Why aren't you here?"

"Erica. You're making me dizzy." Kiera said "Calm down. Everything will be fine, trust me. Now, where Julian is, I would love to know."

The door opened just then, so Kiera dove under the bed.

Preminger walked in. Kiera still didn't like the man.

"You're most beautiful Highness, Ah!" Preminger falsely praised.

Wolfie jumped forward, barking and growling.

Kiera was so tempted to grab his tail and yank him under the bad, but then she'd be discovered.

"What's this stupid cat doing in here?" Preminger asked with a raised eyebrow.

Erica jumped to her pet's defense "He belong s to me."

"Oh, he's yours, is he?" Preminger eyed the cat "Well. A thousand apologies My Lady. Such a… canine feline. What happened to the other one?"

"Uh…" Erica looked around nervously "She's around her… somewhere."

"I see. So rare that you're apart." He extended his arm to her "The Queen has sent me to escort you to meet the king."

"Uh…" Erica eyed him "Thank you." Then she took his arm and was led away.

Wolfie growled and followed.

Kiera slid from underneath the bed "That guy seriously creeps me out." She peeked out the door, making sure no one was coming, then ran down the hall.

She peeked in the throne room and watched as Erica and King Dominic were introduced.

Kiera chuckled quietly "He's cute. Maybe she'll fall in love with him."

"Please," the young king said "Just call me Dominic."

"And call me Eri… I mean Anneliese!"

Kiera groaned. Quick save.

"Princess Anneliese." Erica said with a nervous chuckle "That's my name."

Kiera shook her head "Obviously." She whispered to herself. She shifted her attention to Preminger who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and glaring.

"He's up to something." Kiera said as she watched him "I just wish I knew what."

"King Dominic," The queen said, grabbing Kiera's attention "Would you do the honor of playing the piano? I know you love music?"

"You do?" Erica asked softly.

Dominic smiled at her "I will. If the princess agrees to sing with me."

"Sing with you?" Erica breathed, then she cleared her throat and backed up "Um… no. no I couldn't."

Dominic held his hand out to her "Something tells me you have a wonderful voice."

Kiera rolled her eyes "It couldn't be your ears could it?" she backed away from the door and walked down the hall "Another day of trying to figure out how to get out of here."

After roaming around the castle for several hours, she finally found a door that led out to the gardens. She saw Dominic and Erica walking around together.

"They are so cute together." She chuckled. But then she remembered, as soon as the real princess was found, she'd be the one marrying Dominic, not Erica.

She walked around till the sun started setting "I guess I'd better go back to the room." She sighed. She turned around and jumped.

Dominic was standing two feet behind her.

"How…" Dominic looked confused "I just left you on the cliff side balcony."

Kiera laughed nervously "I know short cuts." She curtsied "Good night, Your Highness."

Dominic nodded "Yeah." He shook his head to clear it.

That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him. One minute he's sitting beside the Princess, and the next he's running into her in the yard. But when he met her in the yard, it felt different. Almost like she was a totally different person. He shook his head again, then headed for the castle.

Kiera sighed with relief, then went to where Dominic had said he'd left Erica.

"And I think I'm falling in love with the king!" Erica said exasperated.

"Really?" Kiera asked sitting beside her and causing her to jump "That's most interesting."

"Kiera." Erica shook her head "Anneliese has to marry him! Not me!"

Kiera smiled "It might work out."

"No." Erica stared into the horizon "He's a king. I'm just a poor girl from the village. It could never work." Then she got up and basically ran for the castle.

Kiera looked down at Wolfie who was sitting on the bench beside her "Remind me to eat my foot later."

Later that evening, Kiera was looking out the window when she saw a white cat walking up the steps.

The Preminger stepped out, grabbed the cat and took something off it's collar. A few seconds later, he basically ran down the steps.

"That's odd." Kiera said "I wonder where he's going."

**Tori held up **the finally finished dress "I'm going to go help Bertie get some more fabric."

Anneliese nodded "Okay. I think I'll sit here and rest for a while."

Tori followed Bertie out of the room.

Anneliese leaned back into her chair "Hopefully everything will be resolved soon."

Then the door knob started jiggling.

Anneliese stood up and watched the door closely, preparing to see Madame Carp, instead, it was Preminger.

The princess gasped "Preminger! You found my ring!" Serafins jumped up on the teble beside her "You good girl."

"Princess." Preminger smirked.

Serafina arched her back and hissed.

"Serafina!" Anneliese said shocked "What's gotten into you?"

"Come quickly Princess." Preminger said, running forward and grabbing Anneliese's arm "You can tell me everything on the way to the castle."

" But, first let me…"

"No no. No time, Your Highness." Then Anneliese was drug out the door.

Tori and Bertie, hearing the noise ran into the room.

"Princess?" Bertie called softly.

Tori looked at the open door "Oh no. No!" then she ran out.

Spotting the wagon driving away, she ran after it as fast as she could, pretty sure that her friends was in a lot of trouble.

After the wagon was out of sight, she followed the tacks, hoping she was going the right way. Everything was dark and spooky. She was about to go around a large pile of rocks, when there was a deep rumbling sound, then the wagon with Preminger, Nick and Nack went riding by.

Tori gasped when she saw them.

"Hey look!" Nick shouted, pointing to Tori "It's the Princess!"

"That's impossible you fool!" Preminger shouted, not even looking back.

Tori sighed with relief. She stood up and ran around the corner then froze in horror. The mine had collapsed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiera and Wolfie **were watching the scene in the throne room through a small window.

"Everything seems to be in order." The Queen said "The kingdoms will be officially rejoined after the wedding tomorrow. Are you ready, Darling?"

"Ready." Erica tittered "Well…" she cleared her throat "Uh…"\

Dominic stepped forward, holing out a little white box "For my bride to be."

Kiera watched as Erica opened it. Then she looked up at the King and smiled.

Kiera looked down at Wolfie "Are they gonna kiss!"

"Grab her!" Preminger shouted busting into the room.

"Or not." Kiera strained to see the short man.

"She's an imposter!" Preminger finished.

"How does he know that?" Kiera whispered.

Wolfie shook his head, and watched worried.

The Queen stood up from her throne "Preminger! What are you doing?"

Erica was fighting to free herself from the guards "Get your hands off me!" she demanded.

"That's right." Kiera said, knowing Erica couldn't hear her "Fight!"

"Release the Princess." Dominic ordered.

"She's a fake!" Preminger announced "A common pauper."

Erica stopped fighting and looked down at her shoes. She was trapped.

The Queen walked to where Preminger was standing "Are you telling me I don't know my own daughter?"

"I only just discovered the truth myself, Your Majesty." The white haired man said "Have you not wondered why we haven't seen Julian lately?"

Kiera shook her head "Here it comes."

"He's conspired with this… this imposter." He spat "Together they took the Princess and hid her in the royal mine, so… so she could take her place, marry King Dominic and take over the kingdom!"

Dominic stepped forward "And what proof do you have of this ridiculous story?"

"Once I discovered this treachery I tried to rescue the princess but it was too late."

"He is so lying." Kiera whispered "Can't they see that!?"

"They sabotaged the mine. Collapsing it." He walked over to the queen "I'm afraid this is all my work has found in the rubble." He held out a ring with a pink diamond on it.

The Queen gasped "No! It cannot be!"

Erica shook her head. Anneliese couldn't be dead!

Preminger pointed to the fake princess "Check her shoulder! There is no royal birthmark, I assure you!"

"Birthmark?" Kiera rubbed her forehead "Julian could have mentioned that!"

The guards dragged Erica over to the Queen, who hesitated before pushing down the sleeve covering the right shoulder.

The Queen gasped "It's true!"

A brown poodle came running up, jumped and grabbed Erica's wig, pulling it off, revealing long brown hair.

The poodle shook the wig till the tiara that was on it bounced across the floor.

Kiera groaned as she watched Dominic's face go to complete betrayal.

"I don't believe it." Dominic said.

"I can explain." Erica said.

"Throw her in the dungeon!" Preminger demanded.

"No. Wait!" Erica pulled away from the guards and ran to Dominic "I… I'm not the princess." The guards grabbed her again " But I never hurt her! Or anybody else! I… I just wanted to save the Princess! From him!" She yanked one of her hands free and pointed to Preminger.

"The dungeon!" Preminger ordered, then laughed silently.

Kiera watched as Erica was dragged away.

She patted Wolfie on the head "Don't worry. I'll get her out."

The next morning, Kiera was working up a plan in her mind, when a wagon connected to an old brown horse came pulling up. She watched as Wolfie jumped onto it's back and then the pair ran away.

Kiera shook her head "I never will understand animals."

**Tori was sitting **on the ground looking at the mine.

"She's probably dead." She said to herself "But if she isn't, I can't get inside to help her!"

She looked around when she heard the sound of hoof beats and wagon wheels.

"If it's that jerk that put Anneliese in there, there's not going to be any place for him to hide!"

But on the only thing in the wagon was a brown and white cat. As soon as the wagon stopped, the cat jumped off the horse's back and started sniffing around. He spun around in several circles. Then he stopped and started digging.

"A cat that digs?" Tori shrugged "Works for me."

Then a giant hole appeared where the cat had been digging.

"An old mine shaft!" Tori ran over and looked down the hole "I wonder if there's a way to get to Anneliese from here."

As if to answer her question, the cat jumped.

"Well, a cat always lands on its feet." Tori said "And he has nine lives." She heard him crash through some boards "Eight."

Then she heard some voices.

"An old mine shaft!" A man said.

"Hello!" Anneliese's voice echoed up to her "Is anyone up there?"

"Anneliese?"

"Tori! Is that you?" Anneliese looked over at Julian and smiled.

"Yes, it's me!" Tori answered "I'll get you out of there!"

"Don't worry about us!" Anneliese called back "I can't explain right now, but I have a friend at the castle that needs help! But, I need you to keep my mother from marrying Preminger!"

"Okay, so you want me to leave you here and go stop the wedding?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Anneliese answered "We'll try to find a way out. And if we don't you can bring some help! Just please, help my mom!"

"Alright Anneliese. I won't let you down!" then she turned, climbed up on the wagon and rode back towards the palace.

**Kiera was sneaking **through the dungeon corridors.

"As much sneaking as I've been doing lately, I could almost pass as a secret agent." She mumbled to herself "And yet somehow I can never find what I'm looking for!"

The she heard it, Erica was humming softly.

Kiera finally spotted her and waved to get her attention.

Erica looked up at her a motioned to the guard who was asleep by the door.

Kiera tiptoed over to the guard while Erica continued humming. Kiera gently removed the keys and unlocked Erica's cell door.

"Let's go." She whispered and the two took off down the hall. They heard the guard wake up and jump to his feet.

"You lead." Kiera whispered to Erica "I'm terrible at finding exits!"

Erica nodded and they ran through the corridors, passing tons of empty cells.

"No wonder that guard was so alert." Kiera teased "You were his only assignment."

Then the two girls rounded a corner and right into a guard who instantly grabbed both of them.

"No!" Erica cried "Let us go!"

The other guard ran up "Thought you could escape did ya? I'll lock her… them…"

"I'm to take her…" The guard holding them froze for a second "Them, to the castle."

"But…" the first guard objected.

"Queen's orders." The guard holding them said.

The other guard shrugged "Oh, well right them."

Then the guard led them out of the dungeon, having a hard time holding onto the two girls.

"This way." He said as he led them out the door.

At the exact same moment, Kiera and Erica rammed the heel of one their shoes into the guards feet.

He yelped in pain as he released Kiera and pushed his helmet up "I guess I deserved that."

Kiera froze mid run and spun around. She and Erica gasped at the same time "Dominic!"

"I need to explain…" Erica started, But Dominic cut her off.

"I don't believe you're the person Preminger said you are."

There was silence. Kiera looked up at a bird that made a single sound before flying off.

Erica smiled "You… do love disguises, don't you?"

Dominic nodded, smiling the whole time.

Kiera cleared her throat "Um, we'd better go. Word on the street is that the queen's marrying Preminger."

Dominic nodded "Come. We need to hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori ran to **the back of the castle in just enough time to hear the minister asking the Queen if she would marry Preminger.

"I…" The Queen said slowly "I d…"

"Wait!" Tori shouted, running forward "Wait!"

Preminger and the Queen spun around and gasped.

"Anneliese?" The Queen said slowly.

Tori shook her head "Um… no. I'm here to deliver a message from a special friend that wanted to congratulate you on your wedding." She cleared her throat "I have an extremely good memory so I will quote it to you." _Oh Anneliese you had better hurry!_

She had been saying stuff off the top of her head for about fifteen minutes when Preminger had had enough.

"Silence!" He shouted "You may finished the recitation after the ceremony!"

"But I…"

"No buts!" he turned back to the minister "Continue!"

The minister nodded "Do you, My Queen take this man to be your husband?"

The Queen sighed "I…"

"Wait! Wait!"

Once again Preminger and the Queen spun around.

"Stop the wedding mother!"Anneliese commanded.

The Queen stared at her "Anneliese?"

"But, she's dead, Your Highness." Preminger said nervously "The imposter must have escaped."

"No Preminger!" Anneliese pushed down the right sleeve to reveal her crown shaped birthmark.

"It is you!" The Queen cried happily "Oh! My Darling!"

"It's the Princess!" The people in the crowd were saying "She's back!"

Tori smiled at Anneliese and mouthed "It's about time."

Dominic, Erica, and Kiera ran up just then.

"It's the Princess!" Erica said "She's alive!"

Dominic looked from Anneliese to Tori to Kiera "Um… which one?"

The queen pulled back from Anneliese "But where were you? I thought…"

"What he wanted you to think!" Anneliese said pointing to Preminger.

Preminger gasped and took off running.

"Guards!" The Queen shouted "Take him!"

Preminger jumped on a horse that was nearby and rode out of the castle yard as fast as he could.

"He can't get away!" Anneliese said.

"He won't get away." Dominic said as he ran and jumped up on a horse, Julian followed, mounting his own horse, then they rode after the escapee.

Nick and Nack finally realized they were in trouble and took off running .

"I'm sorry." Tori said stepping in front of them "Are y'all going somewhere?"

Anneliese stepped behind them "I don't think so."

Then Kiera stepped up to one side "Nope. Not going anywhere."

"We're surrounded!" Nack cried "Help ,me!"

Erica stared at the three girls "Whoa. Um… Major look alikes?"

Kiera chuckled "Actually, I look more like you."

"Don't worry about that now!" Tori exclaimed, grabbing Kiera and Anneliese's arms "Move!"

Preminger's horse came tearing back into the yards.

"Stop!" Preminger shouted "I said stop!"

The horse skid to a stop and bucked the man off, sending him flying through tables covered in food.

Tori and Kiera laughed, and then they turned to their new friends and smiled.

"**Well, everything's seems **to have worked out." Kiera said. She now had her original brown hair back.

Erica nodded "I can't believe that I'm actually marrying a king!"

Tori laughed "Why not?"

"I'm just a pauper." Erica answered.

Anneliese shrugged "So is Julian. But that doesn't matter."

"All that matters is that you love each other." Kiera added.

"I'm glad y'all could stay for the wedding." Erica said "It wouldn't have been right if y'all couldn't."

Tori chucked "There's no telling how long we'll be here."

Kiera nodded in agreement "We don't know how we got here and we don't know how to get back."

Anneliese and Erica looked at each other.

"We have something for you." Anneliese said, walking over to a box that was sitting on a desk nearby. She pulled out two charm bracelets. They were both pink, blue and purple. They had charms shaped like music notes, tiaras, hearts and flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Tori said as she took the one that was handed to her.

Kiera put hers on "Totally sweet!"

"Girls." The Queen said, poking her head in the room "It's time."

The four girls nodded and headed out the door. Kiera behind Erica and Tori behind Anneliese.

They walked down the aisle to where Julian and Dominic were awaiting their brides.

"**It was a **beautiful wedding." Tori said as she and Kiera told Anneliese and Erica good bye.

"We wouldn't have made it this far without you." Anneliese said, looking at the two girls.

Erica nodded "I think we truly discovered girls like us."

"Well, not quite." Tori looked at Anneliese "You made me realized what being a Princess is about. Before, the only thing I was worried about was having fun. I wouldn't know if my kingdom was in trouble. But now, if I get home, that's going to be different. I can still have fun and be the Princess I need to be." She hugged the other blond "My Aunt will have a heart attack."

"Erica," Kiera turned to the brunette "You helped me too. I was sick and tired of preforming, but it's who I am. I'm living the dream that some people can only dream about."

Erica nodded "I think we all learned from each other."

The four girls did one last group hug before Anneliese and Erica went to join their waiting husbands.

Tori and Kiera smiled as they watched them ride away.

"If we ever go back home, I'm ready." Tori said looking down at her charm bracelet.

Kiera nodded "Me too."

Just then, the castle started shaking.

"Not again!" The two girls cried in unison.

Then, just as before, the castle gave one final jolt and the girls tumbled off their feet, hitting their heads on the floor.

**Tori and Kiera **groaned as they sat up.

"Oi," Kiera groaned "My head."

Tori gasped "We're in my room again!"

"So that wasn't a dream?"

Tori shook her head and held up her hand. Around her wrist was a charm bracelet "Nope."

Kiera looked down at her dress "Hey, we're back to the way we were before!"

Tori nodded and laughed "We look like identical twins!"

Kiera pulled some hair forward "Yep. I'm blond." Kiera laughed as she pushed the hair back behind her shoulder "I've seen enough blonds to last me a lifetime!"

Tori stood up and pulled her friend to her feet. She pulled out her hairbrush, but before she had a chance to change Kiera's hair back purple, the bedroom doors swung open ad Tori's Aunt Amelia came marching in "Tori I…" she froze and looked back and forth between the two "What on earth?"

Tori and Kiera looked at each other, then at the same time, they ran and hugged Amelia.

"Aunt Amelia!" they exclaimed in unison.

Amelia was too shocked to say anything.

Tori looked at Kiera behind Amelia's head "We are doomed." She mouthed.

Kiera nodded "Totally."

Then the two girls ran from the room as fast as they could.

"PRINCESS VICTORIA BETHANY EVANGELINE RENEE!" Amelia screamed, causing the castle to shake "I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

The End.


End file.
